You Say Birdnapped, I Say Lovenapped
by Flying-On-Twilight-Wings
Summary: Max" calls for Fang in the middle of the night....Suddenly he's in a place he never wanted to see, feeling things he never wanted to feel...missing someone he always knew he'd miss.... FAX FAX FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all! I haven't written in so long. This one may be a bit off. Oh well. I hope you enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

"Fang? You awake?" Her voice whispered in the night. My eyes opened quickly. She didn't call for me often, and when she did, it wasn't usually a good thing.

"Max?" I whispered back. I scanned the cave, looking for her.

"Over here." She stated calmly. My eyes shot over to where her voice came from. She stood at the edge of the cave, the moonlight behind her outlining her figure. I was slightly taken aback by how beautiful she looked right there. Her hair was slightly blowing with the night breeze, her wings out. I shook my head, shaking the thought away. I should know better than to think things like that. And still... I shook my head again, harder this time. My overlong hair brushing against my eyes.

"Fang...I...I have to tell you something..."

I stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt off my clothes. I started to walk over to her. I felt an odd sensation building in my stomach. It wasn't a good feeling. I took another step toward her and the feeling grew. Something was wrong here. I took one more step. She seemed to whimper.

"Fang? Please. I need you." her voice was soft, vulnerable.

I took the few remaining steps toward her. Her eyes stared up at me, they weren't as brown as usual. She slowly reached her hand up and held my chin. She moved her face towards mine. She was so very close...I could feel her breath on my face...

"You... idiot." She whispered. Her voice like broken glass, sharp and cold. Her hand moved from my chin to my neck, choking me. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red. "Emotions aren't your friend Fang, I thought you would have learned that by now." Her voice had a metallic ring to it. Even when she whispered, it sounded as if someone was running their fingers against a chalkboard. Her grip on my neck tightened. "And to think... you thought she actually loved you." With that final word, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt the sharp pang of recognition as a stared at the metal bars in front of me. I was in a cage...

"Well hello there." I flashed my eyes up. In front of me stood...Max. I blinked a few times. It was Max... But...It wasn't... "You really are stupid, aren't you?" She taunted me. I sent her the most powerful glare of hatred I could manage. She raised an eyebrow. "No talking? Aw, that's too bad." She reached over to the counter and pressed a hauntingly red button. I felt a sharp pain rush through my body. I looked down at my ankle to see the source of the pain. It looked like some sort of shock collar. The pain was gone as suddenly as it had come. "Gonna talk yet?"

"What do you want?" I whispered darkly. My voice full of anger.

"I want to kill you and your entire little family. How does that sound?" Her voice was calm but sarcastic, like she was talking to a child.

"You'll never be able to do it." My voice resisting the urge to waiver.

"Oh? Is that so? My records told me that you were the strongest of them all, and I was able to get you in about, oh, two minutes. I don't think the rest of your little team will be very difficult to control." She smirked.

I couldn't find a response. She was right. She had gotten to me so easily. And she sat here, telling me how she wanted everyone dead... I couldn't look at her. Seeing that face... hearing that voice... saying those things...it wasn't right...

"Scared? Worried? I would be if I were you." She laughed. I suddenly looked up to see her. I felt almost relieved. That was not _my_ Max's laugh. Not even close.

"I'm not scared. Why would I be afraid of you? You're just an imitation of someone a thousand times better than you. You're a copy." There was ice in my voice.

"A thousand times better than me? Ha! Let's see that pathetic Max do this!" She reached her hand into my cage and grabbed my wrist. In one swift squeeze she broke every bone in her grasp. I gasped in an unexpected rush of pain. How did she do that?

"Exactly. She doesn't stand a chance. Imagine it. Max. Lying on the ground. Her own blood forming a beautiful red pool around her. No breath. No heartbeat. Just silence." She was whispering, telling me of her greatest fantasy; seeing the one she was modeled after dead. "Having problems seeing it? I'll bring you back a photo, a video maybe." She smirked again. The images were rolling around in my mind. My Max...dead...

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I yelled at her. She jumped at the sudden sound. My voice seemed to make the walls around her shake.

"You don't like that idea? Oh, then I guess I just wont tell you when she's finally dead. You can sit here and wonder. You can wait. Until one day I finally kill you. You'll have no idea whether she lived or died. You'll go crazy. That is, if you already aren't." With that, she walked out of the room and flipped off the light, leaving me there to think in the dark.

Darkness usually comforted me. But today, it made me feel a bit more alone. I knew Max could handle herself but...I was worried...I don't know what I'd do if she actually... The image of her lying in the puddle of her own blood flashed into my mind again. Oh Max...


	3. Chapter 3

The harder I tried not to think about it, the more it came back. It was all I could see. She was torturing me. It was a mind game. And for some stupid reason, I kept falling for it. I was letting my emotions get the best of me. I needed to hold it in, go into defense mode. I couldn't stay on the offense for much longer, I was getting hit too hard. _Hold it in Fang, don't let them see it. Don't even feel it. _As hard as I tried to reassure myself and control my thoughts, it kept coming back.

I hate mind games. It's just sick to use someones own thoughts against them. _Cunning, but sick._ I had done it before, yeah I know. But I don't think I'll be doing it ever again after this. _Man, this sucks._

The door swung open. A man in a white lab coat entered. _Wow, that wasn't expected at all. _He came and stood in front of my cage, holding a clipboard. He stared at me, scribbled a few notes, then stared at me some more. I just glared at him, trying to be as dark and deadly looking as possible.

"We're going to run some tests. You can either cooperate and know what's going on, or you can resist and we'll put you down. If you choose the second option, you'll have no idea what we did. So take your pick now." He spoke in a dull monotone, not looking up from the clipboard. I think he almost expected me to resist immediately. But I wanted to know what they were doing. But I didn't want to give up and just quit. It was basically my pride versus my common sense. Being the mutant bird that I am, I'm not the most proud guy out there. My common sense won.

"I'll cooperate." I said slowly.

He looked up a bit caught off guard. "Well, that's good to hear. But do know that we'll have the ability to put you down at any time, no funny business. No tricks. Got it?" He stared at me.

"Just do it."

He pulled a radio off his belt and pressed a few buttons on it. Ten or twelve whitecoats flooded into the room. Four of them had guns. _Jeez, they must really think I'm a threat. Awesome. _I mentally smirked at the thought. The door to my cage swung open. I immediately had two gun barrels in my face. They grabbed my arms and thrust me out into the room, their guns still set on my head and chest.

The door to the room was thrown open. I felt my blood boil as Max II walked into the room. "Oh, I couldn't miss seeing this. The brave, bold, bad Fang finally gives up." She smirked at me. I just glared at her. I didn't let her words break through my wall. _Keep the wall up._

They sat me down on a table. One of them came up and ripped my bloodstained shirt off me. He then shoved a cold stethoscope into my chest. He turned his head and mumbled something to the guy next to him, who punched it into the computer. I winced as the guy behind me stabbed my arm with a needle. I hated giving blood. Well, I wasn't exactly _giving_ it, it was being taken. Either way, I still hate it.

"We're going to test some brain functions. Don't touch the wires." One of the said as he stuck two wires to my temples; one was red, one was yellow. They rolled a monitor out in front of the table. "Now shut your eyes." I stared at him for about ten seconds before doing so.

Then the next guy took over. "Okay, we need to see how your mind works, how it thinks. You are lucky you're awake for this one. It will probably be beneficial to you as well. Although, I highly doubt too much goes on inside there. Stupid prototypes." He chuckled at the end. My blood boiled again. The monitor beeped about seven times. "Ooh, struck a nerve did I?" He laughed again. "Max, why don't _you_ take over. I think you'll be better at getting the thoughts out."

"Oh, gladly." She chuckled a bit and I heard her footsteps walk toward me. "Okay Fangy, we have this really great new machine that will show us what you're thinking about. You know, in pictures. It's pretty cool. It works similar to how Angel's powers do." My heart gave a bit when she mentioned Angel. The machine beeped three times. "Aw, you really care about Angel, don't you? That's cute." Her voice was sarcastic and mean. It took everything I had not to jump off the table and ram my fist into her face. "Hey, open your eyes, I want you to see how this works." I looked up to see Angel's little face on the screen. It was one of my memories of her. I had never really respected the whitecoats' technology before, but this one was just creepy. It actually saw into my mind.

"Okay, enough of that...Fang, look at me." Max ordered. I turned to face her, seeing the image of Angel disappear off the screen. She cleared her throat. "Think about _me_ Fang." Suddenly, she sounded exactly like _my_ Max. The metallic ring had gone. It was completely Max. My eyes widened. "Think about me. Do you miss me Fang?" I just stared at her, saying nothing. My eyes were still wide. The screen beside me flashed about twenty images of Max. Her laughing, her flying, her screaming, her fighting someone off, her smiling... It showed me remembering her. "Fang, I need you. Why aren't you with me? You left me again. You promised you wouldn't." At first I wondered how she knew I promised that, then I couldn't help but think about my Max. She'll think I left her. She thinks I ran. The image on the screen changed to Max, hurt. The entire memory of me leaving flashed by. Then it stopped on Max's hurt face, because that's all I could think about. I'm hurting her again. She's hurting and its all my fault. The machine was beeping insanely. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the image away, trying to put the wall back up.

"Fang..." I felt hands gentle on my face. I opened my eyes to see Max II close to me, holding my cheeks. But when I looked at her, I didn't see Max II, I saw my Max again. "Remember this?" Her voice trailed off as she slowly closed the space in between us. My brain was on fire. In a millisecond, images of my lying on the beach staring up at her, the cave and the dock flew across that screen. When I finally came back to reality about two milliseconds later, I realized what was going on. She didn't feel like Max did. Her lips were cold, and too soft. Nothing like my Max. My Max's lips were always warm and a bit chapped. But that's what made Max who she was; her little , but beautiful, flaws. I pushed Max II away from me, smashing her into the counter across the room. I stood up, ready to attack her. The whitecoats rushed towards me, guns pointed at me again.

Max II stood up at wiped her mouth off against her sleeve in disgust. "Jeez, no wonder she ran away. You're a terrible kisser." She laughed her very not-Max-like laugh. The white were holding me back from her, letting her taunt me. "Now, this is how we win. Now we know your biggest weakness, and exactly how to access it. You love her. That's all there is to it. And you _know _you love her, which makes it all the more better. It's great, actually. And you want to know what's even better? You will _never_ see her again. Ever. And slowly but surely, you'll forget who she was, what she looked like, how she talked...how her lips felt under yours...See? I did it again. You lost your cool because you were too distracted by love. You're weak. You let one person completely control how you react. Your entire world revolves around her. It's sickening. But, like I said, you're never going to see her again. You'll forget her and probably go insane. We won Fang. We did. And you let us win. You basically opened the door and let us in. You've failed. And just for the record, I'm a million times the person your stupid Max will ever be." With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

The whitecoats threw me into my cage. I didn't even have the will to sit up. I just laid there on the concrete floor. I had lost. It was over. I was never going to see Max again...She was gone... For the first time in about seven years, I felt the cold sting of a tear dripping down my cheek....


End file.
